A Second Chance
by PurpleLilyStar
Summary: After James saves Severus' life Lily is forced to change her opinion of him. By me and Kitty132383


Lily was confused.

No, that wasn't the proper word for it. She was disordered, out of place, and had the feeling that something in her life had changed dramatically.

Pacing the length of her dorm room anxiously, she ran an irritated hand through her hair. She was used to being in control, something she coveted in all her years of being with the Marauders, and this situation was far from it.

She had been woken up at midnight by her friend Alice, who had burst into the room yelling something about Severus and James. At first, she had assumed it was just another one of his pranks, nothing to get worked up over, but the serious look in the blonde's face forced her out of bed and into the Common room.

There, Lily had found half the house in their pyjamas whispering to each other. She had made her way over to a distraught Marlene, who told her how Sirius had done something or other that put Severus in danger, and that James had saved his life. Sirius was in the Headmaster's office, and there were rumours that he was getting expelled.

But that was before Professor McGonagall had barged in and ordered them all back into bed.

This brought her back to pacing across the carpet, and worrying about everything. And even worse, worrying about _James_. She had tried her best over the years to repress thinking anything but anger towards him, but it was like a dam had broken and all her thoughts were rushing around in her head and it wasn't stopping. What made it worse was that he had saved Severus, and he was showing signs of maturing as well.

She let out an aggravated sigh.

From across the room, Alice blinked up blearily from her bed. She let out a soft moan upon glancing at the clock.

"Lily, get some sleep. We still have school in the morning you know," She mumbled, eyelids already drooping by the end of the sentence.

Lily frowned, before deciding to heed Alice's advice. Her emotions were spent, and she was feeling more mentally exhausted than she'd ever been. Crawling in her warm comforter, she waved her wand to turn the lights off, and promptly blacked out.

When she woke up, bright daylight was streaming through her curtains. She sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Alice? Are you awake?" She whispered to her friend. After hearing no reply she pulled on her slippers and tiptoed out of the room and down to the common room.

Slumped on the red sofa in front of the fire was James Potter. He was staring into the flames with gloomy eyes and he looked stricken. "Potter? What are you doing up?" He looked up at her. "Oh. It's you Evans." She sat down next to him. "Are you okay Potter?" She asked, her tone a little softer than before. He put his head in his hands. "I was stupid. Me and Sirius we….."

Lily interrupted him. "No. James, we heard. All of us did. Sirius had a stupid prank or something involving Severus and you saved him from something dangerous. You're a hero." James sat up and looked her in the eye. "No. Heroes don't exist Lily and if they did I wouldn't be one of them. It was my fault. Well…. Once a month Remus, Sirius, Peter and I go down to sort out….. well a furry little problem. And it's dangerous for everyone but us. And Sirius managed to…. Well he spoke so often in front of Severus that he got suspicious and tried to follow us. And he got hurt. I hate him, I do hate him but I couldn't just _let him die._ He deserved a second chance." Lily's face changed from praising to shock to horror and to (could it be?) pride. She ran her hand through her hair again and James raised one eyebrow. "You moan at me for doing that." Lily sighed exasperated again. "Look, James. Thank you for saving Severus. It was…. Good of you."

James' expression changed slightly. He blushed a little and smiled almost shyly at her. "So, Lily about that date?" Lily almost stood up. How could he think about a date at a time like this? Severus could have died! But…. Maybe he deserved a second chance. Maybe he wasn't the arrogant little toerag that she used to know. So maybe that's why she said it.

"Yes."


End file.
